


Let’s find Bucky Barnes

by Crisis34



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Time Travel, ive had this idea for a while and just decided to quickly write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis34/pseuds/Crisis34
Summary: Tony Stark makes a mistake on what time he’s supposed to land in, ends up in front of the Avengers afterparty, getting questions about his wedding ring.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 222





	Let’s find Bucky Barnes

Tony Stark stared at the Avengers standing before him, all wide eyes and confused.

Well..they were the Avengers. Just not his Avengers.

Tony might've made a bad calibration when he was choosing what time to go back to in order to get some information

Now the whole after party before Ultron came in was staring at Tony like he'd grown two heads.

Probably because there were two Tony's in the room..

"Answer the question! Who are you?" Their Tony yelled, already pointing a gauntlet at the future Tony's chest.

Future Tony on the other hand was dressed in the time travel outfit, the white and the red outlines on it with a small A on it for Avengers.

"I'm you! I swear!" Tony yelled back, looking at his past self.

"That's not possible.." past Tony said, shaking his head.

"Okay, prove it." Rhodey said, staring at future Tony.

"There's no way time travel exists Rhodey, it's obviously..some sort of shapeshifter!" Past Tony yelled, confusion washed over him.

Future Tony took a breath. "I made time travel..trust me it's real. Can you put those away? Please?" He said, motioning to the guns all the Shield agents had out.

After getting an obvious no from everyone the white clad Tony huffed. "I swear I can prove it."

"Then do it, so everyone can stop being so chaotic.." Bruce said, feeling most definitely uncomfortable.

Steve seemed wide eyed and confused, maybe Fury deserved another ten dollar bill after this.

"My name is Anthony Edward Stark, from year 2021..time travel is invented in 2019 by well..me. Uh.." Tony said, looking a little nervous with his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Spit it out, something only Stark would know." Fury stated, his gun aimed right at Tony's head.

Thor seemed wary but the more relaxed of everyone in the room, science was similar to magic after all.

Future Tony took a breath and nodded. "Bucky Barnes killed my parents and Steve and Natasha have known for over a year." Tony said, knowing that was the only one that made sense considering he didn't know about it at this time.

"What?" Past Tony spat, looking confused and worried.

"Bucky Barnes like the war hero?" Past Tony asked, looking to his two teammates with a sense of begging. Hoping it wasn't true.

Steve's face fell, Natasha's feelings masked while past Tony already knew it was the truth.

"Guns down guys." Clint stated. Stashing his in the secret holster he had, giving past Tony a sad smile.

Everyone, even Nick Fury who was feeling bad watching how betrayed Tony looked, put their guns away and observed the future Tony.

"He killed my mom..I- I thought he was dead." Past Tony said, looking baffled and hurt.

"He uh..well I thought so too. But Hydra brainwashed him." Steve tried explaining.

"You knew he killed my mom though.."

"Tony..Bucky was brainwashed..I thought maybe you'd go after him with.." Steve tried defending.

"With what? Intent to kill!" Past Tony yelled, taking a solid step towards Steve.

"Tony, calm down. We can talk about this later." Natasha tried to reason.

"Apparently you've known for over a year and now there's time for later?" Tony stated, his glare icy.

Steve sighed. "I'm sorry Tony."

"Me too." Natasha said, giving him a half smile.

Tony looked at both of them before huffing. "Later." He stated, turning to future Tony who finally had his hands resting at his sides.

Future Tony's hair was a little longer, reminding Rhodes of when he finally escaped the cave in Afghanistan and his hair was grown out an extra two inches. He also looked younger..happier than past Tony did.

"I must've chosen the wrong date and accidentally came here, my bad." Future Tony said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Well you're here though? Can you...say anything about the future?" Past Tony asked, motioning for future Tony to sit in one of the empty seats.

"Well, time travel isn't like back to the future. Much different. We do try to avoid chaos though, so keeping some things under wraps is recommended." Tony said, sitting down where past him pointed to.

Everyone else sat down as well.

"Back to the future? I am unfamiliar." Thor stated, confused.

Future Tony smiled. "It just means that whatever I say right now won't drastically change your future."

"That's a relief." Sam said, leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah, it is. Uh, what can you tell us?" Bruce asked, his head tilted a bit.

Future Tony crossed his legs with a grin. "What would you like to know?"

"There's a ring on your finger." Past Tony said, his eyebrows scrunching together.

Everyone looked at the golden ring around future Tony's ring finger. Future Tony smiled, looking down at it for a moment before back at his past self.

"Pepper actually settle down with you?" Rhodey asked, looking generally amused.

"Too bad she's not here." Maria said with a chuckle.

Future Tony grimaced, shaking his head at past Tony who seemed to catch on.

"We don't marry Pepper?" Past Tony questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"Nah, we don't." Future Tony said with a shrug.

"Oh.."

"I'm sure it's fine Tones. Are you happily married?" Rhodey asked the future version of his best friend.

Future Tony grinned. "I've never been happier. It's perfect."

The team softly smiled, looking over at their Tony who seemed intrigued now.

"Who is she? Have I already met her?" Past Tony asked, his eyes wide and eager.

The Avengers and a few Shield agents that were there looked over, still very intrigued by the time travel ideal but deciding to touch base on more normal conversations.

Future Tony’s nose scrunched up, a small smile on his face but still showing distaste to the topic. “No, you haven’t.”

“Can we get back to the time travel bit?” Fury asked.

“Yeah, that seems like a valid point.” Clint agreed with a nod.

“Alright alright. I came to the wrong time on a mission, what else is there?” Future Tony groaned.

“Is uh- is Bucky okay?” Steve asked, hesitant on the situation.

Past Tony huffed, rolling his eyes. “I fucking hope not.” Past Tony hissed.

Steve glared at Tony. “It wasn’t him, he was being brainwashed.”

Natasha sighed, deciding to stay out of the conversation.

“Oh fuck off Rogers, you wouldn’t even tell me about it for a year and now you’re coughing up information? Screw you.” Past Tony yelled, holding up his middle finger at the blonde with a scorn on his face.

Future Tony watched, amused but the other Avengers kept looking at him for some sort of solution to the conflict.

“Don’t look at me, Steve and I didn’t speak to each other for two years after I found out.” Future Tony said, shrugging.

“What?” Bruce questioned, confusion and shock on his face.

Tony nodded. “Yup, I found out in a Siberia bunker where this asswipe showed footage of Steve’s best friend choking my mother to death.”

“The fuck..” Sam said, his nose scrunching up.

“T-there was footage?” Past Tony asked, his eyes wide and fear was shown across his face.

“Don’t worry, you get back at Steve.” Future Tony said, a smile on his face.

“Tony..what did you do?” Rhodey asked, looking at him like he raised he’ll or something.

Tony rolled his eyes and groaned. “Nothing bad, I suppose.”

“Is uh.. Bucky..alive and breathing?” Past Tony asked.

Future Tony only smiled, crossing his arms.

“What did you do Tony.” Steve practically growled, his eyes glaring at Tony like he was some kind of target.

“Steve calm down.” Natasha tried.

The blondes shoulder were already stiff, his fists clenched.

“Captain Rogers.” Fury stated, giving Steve a ‘stand down’ look.

Steve relaxed a bit, his glare not fading for a second.

“Anyway, if you don’t have anymore questions I’ll take my leave.” Future Tony said, already standing up and setting his watch.

“Wait! You can’t just say that shit and leave!” Past Tony protested, getting up as well.

Future Tony hummed. “I suppose you’re right.” He said, pulling something from his pocket and walking over to his younger counterpart.

Tony placed something in his younger selves hand and closed his fist around it.

“That’s most of your answers I guess.” Future Tony said with a shrug, pressing the button on his watch and disappearing.

And just like that the Avengers who were joking around minutes ago were now tense while everyone looked at Tony for answers.

Tony opened his palm to see a small photo, wallet sized.

On the photo was him and only someone he saw in history books snuggled together on a couch with Bucky’s arms wrapped around Tony’s waist with a huge smile on his face Tony shared.

There was a golden wedding band on his left hand(a metal hand for note).

Tony put together the pieces quickly, but flipping over the photo he saw in his familiar small scribbles.

_Jamie being a snuggle slut once again <3_

Tony couldn’t help the confused smile that rose onto his face, the other Avengers watching him like he’d grown another head.

“Jarvis..let’s find Bucky Barnes.”


End file.
